


Ternary

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Mirrors, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wasn't really that tired anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ternary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/gifts).



> ...because she threw her back out and requested ~~lipgloss~~ porn to make her feel better.

Dean kissed just the way Jo knew he would: gently, tenderly, but with an intensity that promised something more. His hands were warm and strong, tugging off her shirt and pushing down her jeans, cupping her breasts and then pressing flat between her shoulder blades and in the small of her back. He pulled her against his chest and she let him, trusting him when he lifted her up, and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The kisses continued, breathless and eager, as he carried her to the bed.

Kneeling on the edge of the mattress, he let her down, spread her out across the bed and licked his way down her body, sucking at the pale skin of her breasts and belly, and leaving a red-purple trail of love bites in his wake. She arched under his tongue as it flicked against her clit, her fingers running through hair too short to hold on to, and he paused to grin up at her, making a show of licking his lips—red and slick and swollen from their kisses—before moving back to bury his face between her legs again. He held her open with his fingers, his tongue working inside her and his thumb rubbing slippery circles on her clit, humming his appreciation at the little sounds she couldn't help making, the breathy moans that pushed past her closed lips and clenched teeth.

He brought her to the edge and kept her there for a moment, and then she was shuddering, his hand and mouth relentless against her, intensifying and prolonging her climax until she could barely breathe, barely remember her own name. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he pulled back, fingers stroking gently over her belly, lips pressing butterfly kisses to the insides of her thighs.

Once her breathing was even again, and the pounding of her heart had calmed, he moved up her body, retracing his path and tonguing circles around the purpling bruises he'd left on the way down. She shivered at the warm brush of his breath against her skin, and at the hard press of his cock against her inner thigh, then arched her hips and shifted until she could feel the head skate slickly against her cunt. He gathered her into his arms, hands sliding under her back to curl over her shoulders and hold her still as he slid into her in one sure, steady movement.

Two more thrusts, punctuated by rough, demanding kisses, his mouth tangy-sweet and slick from her cunt, and then he was suddenly rolling them over with only the briefest break in their rhythm, leaving her straddling his hips, sliding down onto him as he pushed up. When she tried to sit up, though, he stopped her, held her firmly against him.

"Look," he said softly, gentle fingers turning her head and brushing the hair from her eyes. There was a full-length mirror beside the bed, angled so that she could watch him sliding in and out of her, his shaft hard and flushed and glossy-wet, could watch as his hands moved down to cup her ass, fingers tightening as he spread her wider.

Then there were other hands in the reflection, hands that curved around Dean's thighs and stroked upward, caressing. Jo's breath caught as Sam moved into view, as he knelt between Dean's legs and leaned forward to slowly lick the exposed length of Dean's shaft before teasing at the spot where she and Dean were joined. The touch pulled a quiet, needy sound from her, and she could feel the brush of air as Sam laughed softly against her skin.

"Easy," he said, like he was trying to calm a spooked horse, and she was about to protest, about to object to being treated like some shy virgin, when he suddenly leaned in again and licked a broad stripe from her cunt to her tailbone.

She shuddered and moaned, turning her head away from the reflection of Sam's knowing smile and burying her face in Dean's neck, breathing in the warm, sweaty scent of him. Sam repeated the gesture, this time moving slower, lingering and teasing at her asshole, every flitting touch a promise that left her flushed and begging for more, until he finally pushed one spit-slick finger in and she came, her cunt clenching hard around Dean's cock. As she rode out the aftershocks, Dean pressed kisses to her temple and the corner of her mouth, his hips never faltering in their slow, easy rhythm.

Focusing on the mirror again, she watched Dean fuck her cunt and hold her ass open for Sam's fingers and Sam's tongue, feeling vulnerable and exposed, but not wanting them to stop. Not even when Sam moved forward, his cock hard and leaking, and she suddenly realized what they planned to do to her.

Sam's cock pressed against her newly sensitized skin and she could hear the hitch in Dean's breathing, felt his hips stutter, and knew without even looking that his gaze was locked on the mirror, too, watching Sam line himself up to push into her ass. Dean's hands slid up to her waist, Sam's taking their place on her hips, holding her open as he thrust. It was too fast and not slick enough, and Jo hissed at the burn. At the sound, Sam slowed and the sting eased a little.

Dean cupped her face, whispering, "Oh, yeah, baby. You can take it, I know you can," his mouth against hers, swallowing her gasps.

A few more seconds of steady, slow pressure and Sam's hips were flush against her ass, and then he was curling over her back, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his breath hot on her neck. There was a moment of stillness, of hyperawareness, and then Dean's gaze focused past her, his eyes going even darker with arousal, and he and Sam started to move in unison.

It was too much and not enough, sensory overload, and there was nothing Jo could do but breathe and feel and _be_ , suspended between them, their cocks hard and hot and filling her in a way she didn't even have the vocabulary to describe. Sam's teeth sank into her shoulder, not quite painful but hard enough to make her gasp, and Dean's breath hitched as he caught her mouth in a kiss, his body shuddering under her even as Sam was taut and nearly vibrating above her.

Even as the dream faded, Jo was still climaxing, waves of pleasure washing over her and leaving her limp and wrung out. A minute afterward, though, she was across the room and against the wall, eyeing the empty bed distrustfully, and a minute after that she was heading for the bathroom and a very thorough shower, careful not to wake Sam or Dean as she made her way through the living room.

She wasn't really that tired anyway.


End file.
